You're all I've ever wanted
by St.BerryEndgame
Summary: After a few years, Rachel and Jesse made   their way back to each other, as it should have been. It is almost a rant about my disappointment at how Glee has become cliché, especially in this 3st season. I really miss the Diva Berry's 1st season.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Glee ou seus personagens não são meus, infelizmente. Se fossem, essa 3ª temporada seria algo completamente diferente: Rachel Berry **jamais **estaria vestida de noiva aos **17 anos** para se casar num **cartório** com Finnonsense Hudson achando que isso é a coisa mais natural do mundo. Ah, a Garrard também não é minha (quem me dera), mas eu fiz a minha própria versão do "The Yellow Heart", porque a cor preferida de Rachel é o rosa.

* * *

><p>A pequena morena andava de um lado a outro do quarto, ansiosa. Queria dormir até mais tarde, para ficar com uma boa aparência, mas os olhos simplesmente não fechavam, a respiração estava acelerada, o batimento cardíaco a mil. Ou seja, não havia como relaxar. "Ele já deve estar chegando... " pensou, aflita. Já havia cumprido toda a sua rotina matinal: elíptico, banho tomado, depilação e sobrancelhas feitas, cremes passados. O vestido para a noite estava cuidadosamente embrulhado em um saco branco bem à sua frente. Olhava para tudo e nada, ao mesmo tempo, e torcia o laço do hobbie de seda, enquanto o nervosismo a consumia.<p>

"Rachel, você está acordada, amor?" Ele entrou, abrindo a porta do quarto com cuidado e falando baixinho.

Sua expressão foi de alívio e, em menos de um segundo, tensão duplicada.

"Por que se levantou tão cedo? Ele disse, o olhar imediatamente capturando a expressão tensa dela. Achei que uma boa e longa noite de sono fizesse parte da rotina pré-tapete vermelho de Rachel Berry." Ele disse, num tom de brincadeira que, ao mesmo tempo em que a enrubesceu, encheu-lhe os olhos de lágrimas.

Percebendo a reação dela, correu ao seu encontro, certificando-se de trazê-la para a proteção de seus braços.

Ela envolveu-o pela cintura e aconchegou a cabeça no peito dele, deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

"Sei que você está nervosa, amor. Mas, pode ter certeza, esta é a sua grande noite! Não há a menor dúvida de que o Tony de melhor atriz protagonista de musical será seu." Ele levantou o rosto dela carinhosamente e, com visível adoração, depositou um beijo terno nos lábios da mulher que amava.

Rachel sentiu que já não agüentava mais. Não conseguiria ir para o evento sem contar tudo para ele antes. Sentia-se enjoada e, ao mesmo tempo, em pânico. Precisava falar, caso contrário, iria enlouquecer e, até mesmo, poderia dar algum vexame no meio da premiação.

Ela capturou os olhos dele, tão azuis, tão profundos. Olhou os traços perfeitos de seu rosto. Ainda que a expressão fosse mais madura, ele ainda conservava os mesmos traços daquele garoto arrogante com jeito de príncipe encantado que ela conheceu numa loja de músicas, há tantos anos, em Ohio. Não, ela nunca se acostumava a vê-lo, a maravilhar-se com ele, não apenas porque ele era lindo e extremamente talentoso vencedor de dois Tony's, mas, principalmente, porque, depois de tantos desencontros, finalmente eles estavam juntos. Ele era seu par-perfeito e ela não poderia mais imaginar nenhum futuro longe dele. Ambos estragaram tudo, por seguidas vezes, quando ainda eram adolescentes imaturos, mas o destino, tão prontamente generoso e certo em tomar as rédeas de suas vidas, havia lhes dado a chance de estarem juntos novamente, como simplesmente era para ser.

De fato, era engraçado pensar nessas coisas. Um dia, há muito tempo, ela pensou ter encontrado o primeiro e único grande amor de sua vida. Chegou a vestir-se de noiva e dirigir-se a um cartório para o casamento, com apenas 17 anos de idade. Mas tanto havia acontecido deste então. O ingresso na NYADA, o início da carreira, a dificuldade em conciliar o namoro à distância. Simplesmente, por mais que quisesse, Finn não estava na mesma estrada que ela. Depois dele, até teve alguns poucos affaires, mas nada duradouro.

Até que, um dia, pela inevitabilidade do destino, eles se reencontraram. Mais maduros, preparados, mas com a mesma determinação feroz em perseguir aquilo que querem, eles se reuniram. Carreiras ascendendo em sintonia, pois ele deixou Ohio novamente; respeito mútuo por seus talentos e uma química incrível. Não fizeram uma reconstrução, mas buscaram fazer tudo novo, como se estivessem se conhecendo pela primeira vez. E, de fato, estavam: sem máscaras, sem atuações, sem corações partidos, sem imaturidades, sem vinganças, ou rivalidades.

Fizeram questão de fazer tudo certo. Pediram desculpas um ao outro, se reapresentaram e tiveram um último primeiro encontro, um último primeiro beijo... uma primeira noite de amor... Exatamente como deveria ser: romance épico.

Rachel sentia o coração martelar, como se fosse sair junto com as palavras que, rapidamente, deixou saltar de sua boca:

"Jesse... estou grá-á-vida."

Ele ficou atônito. Percebeu que Rachel estava estranha nos últimos dias, mas achava que era apenas nervosismo pela premiação iminente. Afinal, depois de ter ficado frustrada anteriormente, quando ambos foram indicados e apenas ele ganhou – o seu segundo Tony, inclusive – ela, finalmente, estava tendo uma nova chance e, nesse ano, todas as expectativas eram nela. Praticamente, o prêmio já era seu. Contudo, quando ela lhe falou aquelas três palavras, ele simplesmente ficou sem reação.

Beirando o histerismo, ela desatou a falar: "Olha, me desculpe, Jesse. De verdade. Eu sei que devia estar tomando a pílula, conforme combinamos, mas com toda essa rotina exaustiva que estava tendo no teatro, eu acabava me esquecendo algumas vezes e, estávamos tendo tão pouco tempo para nós, comigo na peça, você se dividindo entre LA e NY e eu sei que deveria ter te avisado para usar camisinha, mas, no calor do momento, eu só queria você, tanto – ela enrubesceu, entre lágrimas – que eu esquecia qualquer outra coisa. Me desculpe, amor, de verdade. Eu sei que não planejamos nada disso, quer dizer, nós nem somos casados, mas aconteceu.

Ele ainda estava paralisado e ela foi ficando cada vez mais desesperada – "Jesse, por favor, fala alguma coisa!"

Vendo o desespero nos olhos dela, ele finalmente conseguiu formular algo concreto, dentre o turbilhão de coisas que passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento: "Rachel, por que você está se desculpando?"

Confusa, ela disse: "Porque fiquei grávida sem termos planejado. Quer dizer, nossas carreiras e, de repente, um filho, muda tudo."

Deleite estava estampado em seu rosto e, com uma risada alta, ele simplesmente falou: "Você está carregando um filho meu!" – ele disse, pousando as mãos sobre o ventre dela, sentindo o calor da pele dela por cima do tecido fino, os olhos cheios de lágrimas – "Um bebê St. James. Metade eu, metade você. Não há motivo algum para se desculpar, exceto o fato de que, aparentemente, você vem escondendo isso de mim há alguns dias. Me privando desse estado de êxtase em que me encontro agora." Ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha, com um olhar inquisitivo e um tom apenas levemente sério com a ciência da realidade que o assolava.

Ela sorriu e pousou as mãos sobre as dele, maravilhada. "Então, você não está zangado?"

"Rachel! Que ideia absurda foi essa?"

Ainda confusa, abraçou-o com força, recostando a cabeça sob o peito dele, de uma forma familiar e reconfortante. "Bom, nós nunca conversamos sobre filhos. Quer dizer, estamos juntos há um ano e meio, já moramos juntos há algum tempo e, definitivamente, somos comprometidos um com o outro, mas também estamos completamente focados em nossas carreiras." – Ela tenta medir suas palavras, para não dar a ele a impressão errada. – "Mas, nós não somos casados, nem noivos e, embora tenhamos tocado no assunto poucas vezes, nunca foi de uma forma realmente séria, justamente por isso. Então, eu simplesmente achei que não fosse algo que estivesse nos seus planos." Sua voz estremeceu levemente nas últimas palavras.

Ele percebeu a leve insegurança na voz dela. Eles se conheciam muito bem. Showfaces não funcionavam mais entre os dois. Claramente, era notório que ela temia que ele não estivesse completamente comprometido, que a carreira e a fama ainda fossem mais importantes. Por mais que os erros do passado tivessem sido apagados, ele não poderia culpá-la por se sentir vulnerável nesse momento. Ele a devastara antes e, inevitavelmente, isso deixa marcas.

"Bom, de fato, ser pai não era algo que estava nos meus planos, _nesse momento_." Ele levantou o queixo dela com uma mão, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para ele, enquanto deslizava a outra pelo cabelo macio de Rachel, colocando uma mecha solta atrás da orelha. "Na verdade, nunca pensei muito sobre isso e, como você nunca mencionou o assunto, também não pensei em iniciá-lo."

Ela engoliu em seco, ansiosa, enquanto ele mantinha o olhar firmemente seguro no dela.

"Contudo, não posso dizer que estou menos maravilhado com sua notícia." – seu sorriso resplandeceu – "quanto ao nosso relacionamento, bom, eu pretendia fazer isso pela manhã, pois não queria que nada tirasse o foco da sua grande noite. Levaria você para um _brunch_ porque, inevitavelmente, acordaríamos tarde, após você ser premiada, irmos para a festa, tirarmos todas as fotos, darmos todas as entrevistas e voltarmos para casa para uma madrugada de sexo avassalador, já que você estaria extremamente excitada – **além do normal **– ele levantou as sobrancelhas – com a sua não-surpreendente vitória..."

Gentilmente, Jesse saiu do enlace do abraço dela, sentou-a na cama e, dirigindo-se ao armário, abriu a porta, afastando algumas roupas e retirou uma caixinha cuidadosamente escondida dentro do bolso de uma bermuda dobrada, enquanto ainda falava...

"... E, então, passearíamos pelo Central Park, uma vez que, depois dos palcos, é um dos nossos lugares favoritos aqui em NY e, finalmente, eu te levaria ao teatro aonde você vem apresentando o seu show. Em cima de um palco, **da** **Broadway**, que é o lugar a que você, ou melhor, a que **nós** pertencemos, ao som de _Hello_, eu faria o grande pedido. Queria que fosse extremamente especial, porque – ele disse, revirando os olhos – sei que não é a primeira vez que você recebe essa proposta, mas espero que seja a última. Mas..." ele manteve o tom solenemente arrogante "... acho que, definitivamente, nada poderá superar o dia de hoje em matéria de ser especial." Ele rolava a caixinha entre os dedos, enquanto os olhos dela cintilavam em lágrimas.

"Rachel, o único motivo pelo qual não te pedi em casamento até hoje foi porque, seria muito hipócrita da minha parte ter ficado enfurecido quando Frankteen o fez, porque eu sempre achei que você deveria priorizar sua carreira e, então, fazer o mesmo que ele. Eu não queria te pressionar. Queria que você, que _nós_, tivéssemos as coisas com que sempre sonhamos primeiro para, só então, darmos esse passo adiante. Por mim, teríamos nos casado no mesmo instante em que voltamos a namorar porque tudo o que eu mais quis nesses últimos anos, desde que te conheci, foi que você fosse minha de todas as formas que existem, embora eu tenha sido suficientemente tolo para demorar a perceber isso." Sua voz vacilou uma nota, nessa última frase, como se ainda se desculpasse por tudo o que aconteceu.

"Jesse, isso tudo ficou para trás. Nós dois erramos muito." Ela disse, com ternura e ansiedade.

"Eu sei. E tivemos a sorte de poder fazer tudo certo. O presente e o futuro foram maravilhosos conosco, pelo menos eu digo por mim."

Ele olhou nos olhos dela, com firmeza e lágrimas contidas. Finalmente, enquanto se colocava sob um joelho, aos pés da mulher de sua vida, na beira da cama em que, provavelmente, poderia ter sido o lugar em que seu bebê foi concebido, _ou o tapete da sala, ou a banheira, ou a bancada da cozinha, ou o sofá do camarim dela no teatro_... Solenemente arrogante, como quando lhe disse que ela cantar _Don't cry for me Argentina_ não era um sonho, mas uma inevitabilidade, ele começou a dizer:

"Rachel Berry, sempre achei que minha caminhada seria solitária, que eu estaria sozinho no topo. Que jamais teria alguém para me acompanhar do jeito que sou: Vorazmente obcecado em ser o melhor em tudo o que faço, sempre tentando me superar, sempre me desafiando. Nunca me preocupei realmente com ninguém além de mim mesmo. Contudo, quando eu ainda tinha 17 anos, fui obrigado pela minha treinadora do coral a assistir uma competição seletiva e, nesse dia, em que eu estava egocentricamente mal-humorado, vi uma performance de _"Don't rain on my parede_" que, apesar de não ter sido preparada para aquela ocasião, _pecando um pouco em profundidade emocional_, me fez completamente cativo de sua executora. Eu sou seu Rachel, desde aquele dia, o que só veio a se confirmar quando nos conhecemos e cantamos juntos pela primeira vez. Então, eu simplesmente já estava apaixonado. Eu realmente queria começar te dizendo que te amava, porque, de fato, te amava e venho te amando por todos esses anos e sei que vou te amar por todos os dias da minha vida, e mais agora, em que você está carregando o nosso bebê. Ao seu lado eu tive tudo o que sempre quis e mais aquilo com que eu sequer sonhava. Você é minha alma gêmea, Rachel! Deus, o universo, seja lá o que for, nos fizeram perfeitamente feitos um para o outro e eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado não apenas porque você me faz completo, mas também porque eu quero te completar e te fazer feliz enquanto eu viver. Por isso... " ele abriu a caixinha vagarosamente e segurou a mão dela na dele... "você se casa comigo?"

O anel era simplesmente glorioso. Rachel não poderia esperar nada menos de Jesse. Não era a primeira vez que ele lhe dava uma joia. Na verdade, ele quase sempre a presenteava com uma joia em datas comemorativas ou estreias de peças. Suas escolhas eram requintadas e refletiam extremo bom gosto. Brincos, colares, pulseiras... mas **nunca** um anel. Esse seria o primeiro. Um diamante rosa em forma de coração imenso, circundado por outros menores, que se seguiam pelo aro de platina, que se abria em dois pequenos corações laterais vazados, suas formas também cravejadas em diamantes." Era algo tipicamente Jesse: vaidoso, imponente, ofuscante, sem deixar de ser delicado, o que também combinava com ela. Era possível notar que ele foi minucioso em sua escolha, buscando algo único e parecido com os dois.

Ambos tremiam: ele segurando o anel, enquanto ela, entre lágrimas, proclamava sua resposta, firme e indubitável: Sim, Jesse St. James, eu aceito me casar com você!

Pulou em seu pescoço, abraçando-o forte e beijou-lhe com ardor. Quem se importava com Tony Awards quando eles compartilhavam aquele momento único? O mundo inteiro do lado de fora poderia esperar porque, naquele momento, eram apenas os dois, ou melhor, os três.

Ele girou o anel para mais perto dela, mostrando-lhe o interior, em que estava gravado: Hello. Eu te amo, J.

Ela chorou ainda mais e estendeu-lhe a mão, para que ele pudesse colocá-lo em seu dedo anelar. Coube perfeitamente, é claro, uma vez que ele havia medido o dedo dela enquanto dormia.

"Eu também te amo, Jesse. Muito." Beijaram-se mais uma vez, com ternura, naquela sincronia que já lhes era familiar, íntima.

Cessado o beijo, Jesse pousou, novamente, as mãos sobre o ventre dela, abaixou-se e, beijando-a logo abaixo do umbigo, sussurrou, entre uma risada rouca: eu amo você também, bebê _St. Berry_, para sempre.

Rachel derramou-se em lágrimas e risos, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele.

Sentindo-se em paz, Jesse não queria levantar dali jamais. Finalmente, sua vida parecia completa, repleta de amor e glória. Contudo, aquela era a noite de Rachel e eles precisavam se reaprumar.

"Amor, que horas sua "equipe" estará aqui? Não quero atrapalhar todo o seu procedimento para a grande noite." Ele disse, com naturalidade, demonstrando realmente apenas preocupar-se com aquilo que sabia ser importante para ela. "Talvez você queira que eu prepare algumas compressas de água fria, para esse pequeno inchaço nos seus olhos. Sei que você gosta da sua pele intacta, embora, para mim, você nunca pareceu mais radiante." Ele complementou.

Ela olhou-se no espelho, vendo que os olhos estavam vermelhos e apenas um pouco inchados e riu, afetuosa, dando-se conta de que ele não a achava louca, mas realmente queria que tudo fosse perfeito para ela. "Humm... poderia ser bom. Eu acabei com todo o procedimento de relaxamento dos poros que venho fazendo há dias." Ela falou, uma nota de repreensão a si mesma.

"Como eu disse, acho que você continua perfeita. E linda. E maravilhosa. E extremamente sexy." Ele disse, sugestivo.

"Sua opinião é tendenciosa. Além disso, você diz isso agora, enquanto eu pareço completamente não grávida." ela alisou a mão dele por cima de sua barriga. Ele olhava, maravilhado, o anel que estava no dedo dela. Há tanto tempo queria fazer aquilo.

"Rachel, eu simplesmente mal posso esperar para ver você mostrando a todos o quão grávida está do meu, quer dizer, nosso, bebê. Ele ou ela é uma parte de nós, uma prova viva do nosso amor. E você continuará gloriosa para mim." Segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e, carinhosamente, beijou sua têmpora, suas bochechas, chegando aos lábios. Cada toque enviava fagulhas pela pele de Rachel e, simplesmente, ela não podia conter-se com aquilo. Forçou a língua para dentro da boca dele, apertou-lhe os cachos cuidadosamente arrumados, puxando-o para mais perto. Entendendo exatamente o que ela queria, Jesse puxou uma, depois outra perna dela para cima, envolvendo-a em sua cintura sem quebrar o beijo por um segundo sequer. Logo, ambos estavam sem fôlego e, embora ele quase enlouquecesse de vontade de continuar com aquilo, não queria atrapalhá-la. Então, com a voz rouca e cheia de desejo, sussurrou no ouvido dela: "Temos tempo?"

Ela entendeu a gentileza por trás do gesto dele, afinal, ele queria que aquela noite fosse _dela_.. Sorrindo, maliciosa, ela traçou beijos e mordidas pela mandíbula dele, até chegar à concha de sua orelha, onde sussurrou: "Mais do que suficiente. Eles só virão depois do almoço. Vamos comemorar nosso noivado."

Dito isso, voltou a beijá-lo, com ainda mais vigor. Sua língua passeava na boca dele, explorando cada canto familiar. Gemeu levemente, quando ele se afastou, por apenas um segundo, e recapturou a boca dela, mordendo e sugando o lábio inferior, descendo por toda a mandíbula dela e chegando à curva do pescoço, no ponto exato, abaixo da orelha, onde ele sabia que, desde os 15 anos, a enfraquecia. Enquanto os lábios dele brincavam, com sugadas e mordidas, os gemidos dela aumentariam audivelmente. Aproveitando-se da posição, ela arqueou as costas e pressionou-se mais contra a pélvis dele, sentindo a sua ereção, o que inundou seu próprio centro.

Dessa vez, foi Jesse quem soltou um rosnado baixo e, puxando-a, recapturou sua boca, enquanto as mãos desfizeram, de uma só vez, o laço do hobbie de seda. Desceu os lábios para o colo de Rachel, beijando e sugando a pele macia, embriagando-se no cheiro dela. Mordeu a curva de seus seios, com cuidado, para não marcá-la, mas não com menos paixão.

"Jesse..." ela sussurrou.

"Sim, meu amor...?" ele falou, com a voz rouca.

"Você tem roupas demais." Ela riu, com os olhos fechados, concentrando-se no prazer que era ter os lábios dele em seu corpo.

Suas mãos pequenas e ágeis correram pela base da camiseta dele, puxando-a sobre a cabeça. Correu as unhas pela pele quente, sentindo os músculos tonificados do peito e abdome.

Voltaram a explorar as bocas um do outro, enquanto Jesse levantou-se e, com delicadeza, colocou-a deitada na cama.

Ela ficou confusa e contrariada, quando ele se afastou e ficou fitando-a, adoração e desejo explícitos em seus olhos.

"Que foi?" perguntou, com a voz rouca.

"Só estou contemplando o quão linda você é. E o quão sortudo eu sou. Eu não me canso disso, Rach, eu nunca vou me cansar disso... amar você."

Dito isso, livrou-se das calças rapidamente, ficando apenas de boxers e voltou para a cama, ficando por cima dela, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos.

Percebeu que uma lágrima se formava no canto do olho dela. Levantou a cabeça, com uma expressão confusa. "Que foi?" dessa vez foi ele quem indagou, preocupado.

"É só que, eu estou muito, muito feliz agora. E eu te amo muito, Jesse." Um sorriso largo brotou em sua face e ele beijou o rosto dela, bem onde a lágrima escorria.

Voltou a beijá-la, com reverência, enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo o caminho do corpo dela. O ritmo era lento e excitante, enviando arrepios por toda a sua espinha. Parou na altura dos seios, envolvendo-os com um toque firme, fazendo-os ficarem rijos, ainda por cima do sutiã. Desceu a boca pelo queixo, mandíbula, colo... finalmente, enquanto uma mão acariciava o esquerdo, a boca mordiscava e sugava por cima da peça de renda delicada o direito. Rachel respirava, ofegante, porque cada toque dele enviava choques elétricos por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-a ansiar por mais.

Ela arqueou as costas, num pedido mudo para que ele a livrasse da lingerie que, nesse momento, impedia o contato direto.

Prontamente, ele desceu as mãos por baixo dela e desabotoou o fecho, puxando a delicada peça de renda pelos braços.

Voltou suas atenções novamente aos seios de Rachel, alternando carícias com as mãos e sugadas e mordidas entre um e outro, enquanto ela enroscava as mãos pelos cachos do cabelo dele, sentindo-se ferver.

A boca quente, a língua macia dele... foram descendo pela barriga lisa dela, parando acima da beira da calcinha. Ela arqueou os quadris, o olhar de súplica para que ele o fizesse logo, mas Jesse estava disposto a fazê-la esperar.

"Você precisa ter mais paciência, _futura Srª St. James_." O sorriso dele era glorioso quando sussurrou essas palavras. Então, desceu até os pés dela, massageando-os e beijando-os com adoração.

Sim, ele estava disposto a dar tudo a ela hoje. Se havia um aspecto em que Jesse era generoso, era na cama. Sem dúvida, o melhor amante que ela poderia ter tido. Contudo, às vezes era simplesmente desesperador ter que esperar, mas ela sabia que valeria a pena, sempre valia.

Os beijos dele, junto com mordidas e carícias, foram subindo pelas pernas dela, o interior de suas coxas, chegando à virilha.

Rachel conseguia sentir a respiração quente de Jesse próximo ao seu centro, úmido, fervendo pela necessidade de tê-lo ali, dentro dela.

"Jess... amor, por favor..." ela implorava, a voz pouco mais audível que um sussurro.

"Rach, espere um pouco mais. Você sabe que a recompensa será extremamente gratificante. É garantido." Ele usou o tom mais arrogante possível, vendo o quão excitada ela já estava.

Tal como fizera nos seios ele começou as carícias com ela ainda de calcinha. Inicialmente, apenas esfregando os dedos pelo feixe de nervos dela, depois começou a roçar a língua por cima da renda, puxando-a com os dentes delicadamente.

Ela soltou um gritinho agudo, e ele sabia que era puramente de prazer.

Disposto a dar a ela um pouco do que ela ansiava, Jesse enganchou os dedos nas laterais da calcinha de Rachel, no que ela imediata e involuntariamente arqueou o quadril e afastou as pernas.

Ele novamente parou para admirá-la. "Você é perfeita, Rach. Completamente perfeita." Um sorriso arrogante brotou em seus lábios. Ele voltou a ficar por cima dela.

"Sua boca... é uma das maiores tentações que eu já vi... não sei como eu consigo ficar em público sem estar o tempo todo te beijando..." e beijou-a profundamente, em vagarosa tortura, fazendo-a tremer embaixo dele.

"Seus seios..." ele disse, segurando ambos com as mãos e descendo a cabeça em direção e eles. "... são do tamanho exato para caber nas palmas das minhas mãos e dentro da minha boca..."

Outro gritinho agudo saiu da boca dela enquanto ele sugava-lhe os seios. Desceu novamente, em direção ao seu ventre, parando de frente para a sua região mais íntima.

"... seu gosto..." ele lambeu toda a sua umidade, dando uma pequena sugada no ponto mais sensível, fazendo-a quase convulsionar. "...é delicioso... E você é _**minha, **_completa e unicamente minha." Ele usava de autoridade e arrogância, com a convicção das palavras que proferia.

As mãos dela torceram-nos nos lençóis, com força, enquanto convulsionava em prazer e ânsia.

"Jesse... não... fale... mais... por... favor... FAÇA ISSO!" ela implorou.

Então, ele atendeu ao pedido dela, língua e dedos trabalhando em conjunto para levá-la ao mais devastador dos orgasmos. Quando o ápice chegou, dando-lhe fogo líquido de puro prazer, o nome dele caía da boca dela incessantemente.

"Maravilhoso... superou..." foi só o que ela conseguiu formular, enquanto ele se aconchegou por alguns instantes ao seu lado, na cama.

Depois de algum tempo, recuperou os sentidos e seus olhos capturaram os dele, ardendo em desejo, mas, ainda assim, tão profundamente conectado a ela, em fazer tudo por ela e ser tudo o que ela precisava. Naquele momento, eles poderiam, simplesmente, se perder na imensidão dos olhos um do outro. Contudo, Rachel sabia e sentia que ambos ainda precisavam de mais.

Então, ela passou uma perna por cima do corpo dele, forçando-o para baixo. Quando, finalmente, estava por cima, deu-se conta de que Jesse ainda usava os boxers. Resolveu, então, fazê-lo provar um pouco de sua própria tortura.

Começou beijando a boca dele, desceu pela mandíbula e, mantendo um olhar travesso fixo ao dele, percorreu todo o tórax definido, escorregando boca e unhas ao longo de seu corpo. Quando chegou à beira dos boxers, começou a puxá-los com os dentes, vagarosamente, enquanto Jesse soltava um rosnado baixinho.

Terminou com as mãos, quando ele arqueou o quadril para ajudá-la. Assim, sentou-se novamente por cima dele, as mãos percorrendo todo o comprimento rijo. Desceu o corpo e capturou-o com a boca, iniciando com lambidas e pequenas sugadas apenas na ponta, arrancando tremores do corpo dele. Começou a trabalhá-lo como um todo, indo até o mais profundo e voltando, lambendo a ponta e descendo de uma só vez, sem nunca quebrar o contato visual e Jesse agradeceu aos céus a falta de reflexo no esôfago dela.

Ele sentiu que já não iria durar muito tempo e, por isso, quando ela ameaçou aumentar o ritmo, segurou-lhe o pulso.

Um olhar de confusão passou pelo rosto dela.

"Se você continuar, eu não vou durar muito e quero terminar de outro jeito." Ele falou, autoritário, com a voz sufocada.

No mesmo instante, levantou o corpo, sentando-se, e puxou-a mais para perto, envolvendo-a pela cintura, num beijo que era pura urgência.

Ela não protestou, como pensou em fazer, apenas deixou que suas mãos se enroscassem novamente no cabelo dele, enquanto ele assumia o controle. Eles estavam de frente um para o outro, pernas envolvidas ao redor de suas cinturas.

Jesse beijava a coluna do pescoço de Rachel, apalpando os seus quadris com vigor e puxando-a ainda para mais perto. O centro dela, agora, tocava a sua ereção e ele sentia que já não agüentava mais não estar dentro dela.

Assim, segurando o peso de Rachel, ele virou-os para que pudessem deitar novamente, ficou por cima dela e direcionou-se para penetrá-la, de uma só vez.

Ambos estavam, nesse momento, sentindo-se completos. O corpo de Jesse moldava-se perfeitamente ao de Rachel e eles iniciaram uma dança familiar, conjunta, mais erótica e prazerosa que qualquer outra que pudessem apresentar publicamente. Sim, o palco não era o único lugar onde eles eram perfeitos e extremamente talentosos juntos.

Jesse estocava fundo e forçava sua pélvis contra o clitores de Rachel, enquanto ela se movia junto com ele. De mãos dadas, o momento máximo chegou para ambos: as paredes dela contraindo-se em torno dele, que alcançava o epítome do prazer. Ficaram um tempo incontável apenas parados, respiração irregular, sentindo o calor um do outro.

Jesse, então, beijou as faces, a testa, o queixo e a boca de Rachel, de forma terna, suave, e deslizou para o lado dela, puxando para seu peito, num abraço apertado.

"Obrigada, Rach." Ele sussurrou, no cabelo dela.

"Bom, pelo quê, exatamente?" ela disse, rindo.

"Por não ter se casado com o Finn, por ter seguido os seus sonhos, por me permitir voltar para a sua vida, por estar esperando um filho meu, por ter aceitado se casar comigo... por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. Só isso." ele riu, baixinho, aconchegando-a mais.

"Bom, então eu acho que sua gratidão não é necessária, porque você faz o mesmo por mim." Ela falou, com ternura. "Nós dois, Jesse, é uma _inevitabilidade_.

"Ei, essa fala é minha." Ele disse, em meio a uma gargalhada. "Mas acho que é apropriada." Completou, rindo no cabelo dela.

Ficaram mais um bom tempo assim, apenas abraçados, falando sobre os últimos dias que ele passou em LA, a premiação da noite e a necessidade de irem a um obstetra o mais breve possível, além do fato de que ela gostaria de se casar antes de parecer grávida.

Jesse então deu uma sugestão:

"Sabe, acho que tem uma banheira muito confortável para suas pessoas nessa suíte. Tenho certeza que a iminente vencedora do Tony e futura Srª St. James apreciaria um banho quente com sais para relaxar a musculatura depois de todo esse exercício. Depois, poderíamos preparar um almoço para recarregar as baterias. O que acha?"

"Hummm... acho uma excelente ideia" ela concordou, com uma gargalhada, um sorriso fixando-se com o notável orgulho e confiança que ele depositava nela.

Ela já ia levantar-se, quando ele a deteu:

"Só mais uma coisa." Ele segurou a mão dela, tentando retirar o anel que acabara de colocar ali. Ela olhou-o assustada, fechando os dedos, mas, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, continuou:

"Mal posso esperar para você exibir sua nova aliança em público e que todos os paparazzi publiquem que estamos noivos e que nos casaremos em breve. Mas, esta noite, como eu disse, quero que seja focada, pelo menos lá fora, apenas no fato de que _você_ será premiada por sua atuação esplêndida. Ela ainda o olhava desapontada e um tanto quanto aborrecida. "Além disso, sei de algumas pessoas que não nos perdoariam por saberem que fiz a proposta por meio da mídia."

Relutante, ela começou a lista, sabendo que ele tinha razão: "Meus pais, seus pais..."

"Quinn, Shelby, Mercedes... E não podemos nos esquecer, é claro: Mr. Kurt Hummel e Mr. Blaine Anderson, que vão ter um ataque se te virem naquela premiação hoje com esse anel sem dar a eles todas as minúcias." Ele completou, rindo da expressão contrariada dela. Nesses momentos, ela parecia apenas aquela adolescente de 16 anos, que não aceitava nada diferente do que ela quisesse, fazendo beicinho.

"Ainda assim, você apenas acaba de me propor em casamento e retira o meu presente?"

"Prometo que devolvo quando chegarmos voltarmos para casa. De qualquer forma, você só o estaria recebendo amanhã pela manhã." Ele falou para ela, como que lhe dando a última palavra, embora Rachel ainda resistisse em ceder.

"Vamos lá, amor, já até tenho meio que um jantar surpresa com nossos pais e amigos amanhã. Você sabe, para comemorarmos a sua vitória e anunciarmos o noivado e, agora, também a sua gravidez."

"Jesse, nem sabemos..." ela tentou falar, quando ele imediatamente a interrompeu:

"O prêmio de hoje é seu. E você sabe, não teremos a oportunidade de nos reunirmos nesta noite e, por sorte, meus pais estão fazendo uma escala em NY, para nos verem antes de irem para Tóquio e Quinn conseguiu uma folga das filmagens no Canadá. Será uma ocasião magnífica para anunciarmos a eles que, não apenas que estamos a nos casar, mas que também serão avós e tios." Ele disse, arrogantemente entusiasmado, vendo que ela, finalmente, estava para ceder.

"Tenho certeza de que, em menos de 24h, Kurt, seu pai LeRoy, e minha mãe terão tudo planejado para o casamento dos sonhos, sem que você precise fazer o menor esforço, nem se preocupar com o tempo hábil." Ele falou, ainda com aquele entusiasmo irresistível.

"Ok." Ela finalmente cedeu, destrancando os dedos, deixando que ele retirasse o anel, ainda com a expressão aborrecida.

"Prometo que o recolocarei assim que voltarmos. E, dessa vez, será para nunca mais tirar." Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou exatamente onde estava o anel, poucos segundos atrás.

"Vou ligar para Laura. Confirmar a hora que chegarão aqui para começarem a produção." Ela disse.

"Tudo bem. Estou só esperando por _vocês_." Ele enfatizou a última palavra, repleto de orgulho. "Vou encher a banheira" Foi o suficiente para que ela derretesse a expressão naquele momento e reabrisse o mais genuíno dos sorrisos para o amor de sua vida. Não poderia haver outro mais perfeito para ela, afinal. Tudo o que ela sempre quis foi brilhar, sem que nada ou ninguém a ofuscassem e isso era apenas o que ele lhe dar essa noite, fazendo com que os holofotes fossem direcionados para nada além de sua possível premiação.

Se havia algo que Jesse nunca fazia era se intimidar pelo sucesso de Rachel, não apenas porque ele era tão bem sucedido quanto ela, afinal, ele já havia recebido dois Tony's, mas porque ele torcia por ela, compartilhava de seus sonhos, a apoiava de uma forma ativa, procurando sempre levá-la a buscar o máximo que ela tivesse para dar de si, como ele fazia consigo mesmo. Por isso, era tão bom e tão fácil estar com ele, embora fossem ambos pessoas intrinsecamente dramáticas, mas, juntos, eles não precisavam de grandes esforços para ser exatamente aquilo que o outro precisava. Mesmo com todos os erros passados, estar juntos, para Jesse e Rachel, era, simplesmente, inevitável.


	2. Chapter 2

O corte perfeito do tecido delicado caía perfeitamente em seu corpo. Ela contemplou-se no espelho: os olhos castanhos, quentes, ainda mais marcados. Os lábios cheios, num tom rosado; os cabelos sedosos caindo soltos em ondas perfeitamente arrumadas, emoldurando o rosto. O tom verde esmeralda ficava ainda mais evidente em sua pele café-au-laite. Rachel não pôde deixar de se sentir bonita.

"Uau!" ela ouviu-o, da porta. Um sorriso bobo formou-se em seus lábios, quando ela virou-se para ele.

Jesse caminhou lentamente em sua direção, já vestido em seu smoking, olhando-a com visível adoração. Segurou as duas mãos de Rachel nas suas e, com um vislumbre de cima abaixo, completou:

"Se eu não estivesse habituado a vê-la completamente sem nada, diria que você nunca esteve mais bela, futura Mrs. St. James."

Rachel corou e sorriu. Enquanto arrumava a gravata borboleta dele, disse: "Você também está desfrutavelmente elegante, Mr. St. James. Esse smoking te deixa muito sexy e me faz ter vontade de tirá-lo agora mesmo." ela disse, sedutora.

Ambos soltaram uma gargalhada, mas Jesse não pôde impedir-se de ficar excitado.

"Mas teremos muito tempo mais tarde." Ela completou.

"Certamente que teremos. Quando você voltar para casa premiada hoje." Ele disse, com firmeza.

"Jesse..."

"Já disse. Está no bolso. Ninguém foi melhor que você."

"Vamos esperar." Ela terminou, um tom de ansiedade visível e destinado a terminar aquela conversa.

Jesse compreendeu e apenas depositou um beijo terno na testa de Rachel e ofereceu o braço para ela, cavalheiro.

"Vamos?"

"Sim." ela falou, aconchegando-se no ombro dele.

* * *

><p>A chegada deles foi marcada por muitas fotos. Posaram no tapete vermelho e todos comentavam o quão bem e felizes os dois pareciam juntos. De fato, eles eram uma espécie de queridinhos dos fotógrafos, porque sempre lidavam muito bem com o assédio, buscando dar atenção o que, ao mesmo tempo, fazia com que respeitassem a sua privacidade, na medida do possível. Mesmo quando não estavam de mãos dadas ou abraçados, seus olhares se encontravam, o que foi capturado por todas as câmeras que, imediatamente, postaram fotos e vídeos na internet de<em> "um dos jovens casais mais doces e quentes de NYHollywood"_. Verdade seja dita, os dois nasceram para o estrelato e adoravam tudo isso.

Encontraram Kurt e Blaine dentro do salão, assentos ao lado dos deles. Ela apresentou-se junto com o restante do elenco e voltou para sua cadeira. Sentia que, apenas perto de Jesse conseguia a calma necessária até chegar o momento esperado. Assim, Rachel estava ladeada por dois dos homens mais importantes de sua vida que, enquanto ela aguardava o tão esperado momento, seguravam, cada um, uma de suas mãos suadas e trêmulas.

"Fique calma, drama Queen. Curta a ansiedade. Mal posso acreditar que essa mulher deslumbrante é aquela mesma diva de polainas que brigava comigo por solos no Glee." Kurt sussurrou em seu ouvido, quando sua respiração se tornou cada vez mais audível.

Do outro lado, Jesse sussurrou brevemente, bem baixinho: "Eu te amo. Vai dar tudo certo."

Com todo o apoio, Rachel conseguiu conter o enjoo crescente que vinha sentindo, uma provável combinação de nervosismo e sintoma de gravidez.

Finalmente, o apresentador começou a abrir o envelope.

"E o Tony de melhor performance feminina em musical vai para... Rachel Berry."

Quatro pessoas pularam em suas cadeiras e uma morena baixinha se viu serpenteada por seis braços masculinos.

"Você fez isso!" "Você conseguiu!" "É seu, Rach, é seu! Vá lá pegá-lo!"

Ela saiu do aperto de Kurt, abraçou Blaine mais uma vez e deu um breve beijo nos lábios de Jesse, sussurrando: "Eu também te amo." e foi para o palco, receber o sonho de toda a sua vida. Finalmente, sua promessa estava cumprida: ela havia chegado lá.

Mal pôde acreditar quando segurou-o nas mãos. Já havia pegado os de Jesse e, por vezes, via-se admirando-os por momentos incontáveis, imaginando se conseguiria os seus próprios.

Ela já havia recebido um Grammy, na breve carreira musical iniciada logo após a sua estreia na Broadway, o que provavelmente foi um dos motivos de ter adiado a conquista desse prêmio em especial. Grammy, indubitavelmente, era um prêmio maravilhoso. Mas foi pelo Tony que, desde os quatro anos, ela ansiou.

Lágrimas contidas, excitação explícita e microfone ajeitado, ela iniciou sua fala: "Eu realmente sempre quis estar aqui. É a realização de um dos meus grandes sonhos e quero agradecer a meus pais, que me criaram nas artes; Shelby, pela genética e apoio; meus colegas de elenco e meu diretor, vocês são os melhores parceiros que eu poderia ter tido. Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, os irmãos que a vida me deu. E, especialmente, Jesse St. James: ao seu lado eu vi _**todos**_ os meus sonhos virarem realidade."

Aplaudida, ela desceu do palco e voltou para os braços daquele a quem ela tinha dedicado a última parte de seu discurso. Ele levantou-a do chão, sem muita cerimônia e, num abraço apertado, disse em seu ouvido: "eu sempre soube, era uma _inevitabilidade_." Ambos riram e se reajeitaram em seus lugares, esperando o fim da cerimônia.

Como Jesse havia previsto, eles tiveram muita coisa para fazer até poderem voltar para casa. Ela falou com os pais e Shelby no caminho para a _after party_, e todos estavam absurdamente felizes com a vitória da filha.

"Vocês dois são tão adoráveis juntos e, claramente, tão apaixonados que nós não podemos deixar de perguntar: existe algum casamento à vista?"

Rachel corou, com a pergunta da repórter e ficou sem palavras, abaixando a cabeça, num sorriso tímido, tentando disfarçar a reação. Kurt, que estava por perto, não pôde deixar de perceber a mudança de comportamento da amiga que conhecia tão bem. Jesse então tomou a palavra e, com um sorriso, respondeu: "Certamente, quando acontecer, todos saberão." Uma evasiva simpática , obviamente.

Assim, eles tiraram mais algumas fotos, concederam mais algumas entrevistas e aproveitaram um pouco da privacidade da festa. Assim, quando Jesse e Blaine foram buscar bebidas, Kurt aproveitou para inquiri-la com o que o estava consumindo por longos momentos:

"Jesse fez o pedido, não fez?" ele foi incisivo, porém discreto.

"Kurt... nã..." ele interrompeu-a antes que ela tentasse colocar a showface no lugar e dar a ele uma resposta enganosa.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, você é uma excelente atriz. Prova disso é o prêmio que recebeu essa noite. Mas _nunca_ conseguirá esconder algo desse tipo de mim. Vamos, diga logo."

"Ok, mas contenha sua reação, fale baixo e finja que estamos conversando sobre amenidades."

"Meu Deus. Então ele fez." Ele era pura excitação.

"Kurt!" ela repreendeu-o.

"Ok, ok." Ele respirou fundo e tentou se controlar. "Detalhes, Berry. Quero detalhes."

"Foi hoje de manhã, quando ele chegou de LA." ela disse, tentando parecer indiferente.

"Rachel..." foi a vez de ele repreendê-la.

"Tudo bem. Eu estava nervosa e ele queria saber o motivo. Então eu desabei a chorar e contei."

"Contou o que?"

"Ok, esse é mais um momento em que você vai ter que se controlar, muito, inclusive."

A expressão dele era confusa. Afinal, o que Rachel poderia ter dito a Jesse que o levou a pedi-la em casamento e, por que diabos ela não tinha aliança alguma? Finalmente, ele começou a juntar algumas coisas.

"Meu Deus!" ele exclamou.

"Kurt. Contenha-se!"

"Rachel. É o que estou pensando. Você... você está...?"

Ela apenas sussurrou em seu ouvido, ainda repreendendo-o: "Sim, Kurt, se grávida é o que você pensa que estou."

"Então, você pegou-o de surpresa e, por isso não tem aliança?" ele ainda estava confuso e meio decepcionado.

"_Existe_ aliança. Da Garrard, inclusive e _exclusiva_. Mas ela está em casa. Jesse não me deixou usá-la porque não queria que o foco saísse da minha possível e, nesse momento, concretizada, vitória. Mas ele iria me propor amanhã de manhã e todos vocês estariam sabendo no jantar." Ela respondeu, com alegria escancarada em sua expressão.

"Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Vocês são mesmo impossíveis! E eu vou ser tio! E nós temos que preparar tudo porque você tem que estar com a cintura fina para usar um daqueles modelos elegantes e eternos. Com algumas adaptações, é claro, para dar o toque de exclusividade. Ah, você deveria usar um Oscar de La Renta ou, quem sabe, Alexander McQueen, faria o par-perfeito com a sua aliança." Ele desatou a falar, extremamente excitado.

"Kurt! Controle-se!" ela sussurrou, mais uma vez na repreensão.

Ele respirou fundo, as mãos sacudindo descontroladamente. "Ok, ok. Você tem razão."

"Agora! Você vai ficar quietinho. Não vai contar nem mesmo ao Blaine a menos que vocês estejam entre quatro paredes muito bem fechadas e sussurrando. E você não vai chamar Quinn ou Mercedes hoje para dizer a elas qualquer coisa, porque, sabe-se lá o que pode vazar pela Internet ou telefone. Eu quero que meus pais e os pais de Jesse saibam disso por nós. E não por meio dos blogs e tabloides."

"Relaxe, Rachel. Dessa vez, eu prometo, vou manter segredo." Seu tom foi sugestivo, lembrando-se de muito tempo atrás, quando teve de delatar os planos dela em se casar. "Você está fazendo tudo certo, percebe? Você chegou ao topo, sem ter que escolher entre a carreira e o amor." Ele disse, com ternura e orgulho da amiga de longa data.

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela abraçou-o com força.

"Eu o amo. Ele é meu irmão e tudo. Mas acho que eu sempre soube que sua felicidade morava no Miva que vem vindo." Ele disse, sorrindo, bem próximo ao ouvido dela, enquanto avistava Jesse e Blaine vindo, conversando alegremente.

"Sentiram nossa falta?" Blaine perguntou.

Kurt soltou Rachel, que ainda tinha os olhos marejados. Ela trocou um olhar significativo com Jesse. Ele não precisou de muito para perceber que ela havia contado tudo a Kurt. Abraçou-a e beijou-lhe a têmpora e depois os lábios. Ela sorriu, calorosa.

"Vocês demoraram." Ela disse, recompondo-se.

"O bar estava meio cheio e também encontramos alguns conhecidos e ficamos conversando um pouco." Jesse respondeu. "Quer dançar?" ele perguntou.

"Com você? Sempre." Ela respondeu, abraçando-o enquanto se dirigiam para a pista de dança.

Ao som da música agitada eles se divertiram muito juntos, o riso solto quando ele a girava em seus braços em movimentos elaborados. Era um daqueles momentos em que, embora estivessem cercados de gente, pareciam estar num mundo próprio, onde só havia os dois. Quando a música se tornou lenta, ele a puxou para mais perto, aconchegando-a em seu peito. Eles giravam com classe, elegância e doçura. "Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. "Eu também te amo, Rach, muito." Ele devolveu. Continuaram assim, num tempo incontável, até que ela falou, a expressão de quem tinha planos maliciosos:

"Bom, acho que estou pronta para ir. Temos coisas a fazer em casa."

Jesse não precisou de outro convite. Apenas pararam para se despedir dos amigos.

"Nós também já vamos, não é Kurt? Acho que já foi suficiente." Blaine falou.

Despediram-se, felizes. A mente de Kurt trabalhava incessante imaginando todos os preparativos para o casamento de Rachel e morrendo de vontade de chegar logo em casa para contar tudo a Blaine.

* * *

><p>Jesse e Rachel entraram no banco traseiro de um táxi e foram abraçados para casa. Durante o percurso, ela aproximou seu rosto ao do noivo e uniu seus lábios aos dele, enroscando as mãos nos cachos arrumados, iniciando um beijo longo, terno e apaixonado. Sem pressa, Jesse envolveu-a pela cintura, naquele ritmo lento, doce e inebriante.<p>

Voltaram a se beijar no elevador do prédio, até chegarem ao andar onde moravam. Ela segurava o Tony firmemente em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava envolta no pescoço dele.

Adentraram o apartamento e ela foi imediatamente para a estante onde estavam os dois Tony de Jesse e o Grammy dela. À meia-luz, colocou seu próprio ali e ficou contemplando-os.

Ele chegou por trás dela e envolveu-a mais uma vez pela cintura, pousando as mãos sobre o seu ventre, abaixando a cabeça até encontrar a concha de sua orelha.

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você." Ele disse, com a voz rouca.

"Estou orgulhosa de nós, de tudo o que fizemos até agora e tudo o que ainda temos por fazer." Ela respondeu.

"É verdade." Ele disse, com ternura, depositando beijos molhados na curva do pescoço dela.

Rachel virou-se e encarou-o com seriedade. Ele ficou assustado por um momento, vendo a expressão fechada dela.

"Jesse."

"Sim, Rach." Ele estava ficando preocupado. Será que havia algo que ele tinha feito de errado?

"Você está esquecendo algo. Uma promessa. E você nem chegará perto de ver o que tem por baixo desse vestido enquanto não cumpri-la." ela manteve o tom sério.

Não foi preciso muito para ele entender e cair na gargalhada. É claro que ela queria a aliança de volta. E é claro que ele estava com muita vontade de devolvê-la, mas resolveu entrar no jogo dela.

Recompondo a expressão, ele usou seu tom mais desafiador: "Bom, talvez você tenha que ganhá-la de volta."

"Não ouse contrariar uma mulher grávida, St. James. Principalmente no que diz respeito à sua aliança de noivado." Ela estava entendendo as intenções dele.

"Não estou dizendo que você não a terá de volta. Só acho que talvez você devesse fazer algo sobre isso se você a quer por agora, afinal, como eu disse, você só a estaria recebendo hoje, bem mais tarde." Ele puxou-a para mais perto, mas mãos apertando as nádegas dela com vigor, por cima do tecido fino do vestido.

"Entendo. E, o que exatamente eu devo fazer?" ela aproximou-se ainda mais, pressionando-se contra a pélvis dele e sentindo o volume crescente.

"Bom, acho que você tem instintos muito bons quanto a isso. Ficou bem evidente no táxi e no elevador."

"Você não vale nada, St. James." Ela respondeu, a voz rouca, puxando-o para si e beijando-o, dessa vez com sensualidade e desejo.

Calmamente, ele abriu o fecho invisível do vestido dela nas costas, deslizando as alças para fora dos ombros, deixando-o cair a seus pés. Afastou-se um pouco e viu que ela usava lingerie sensual de renda preta com detalhes em vermelho. Rachel pulou no colo dele, que envolveu as pernas dela em sua cintura e carregou-a para o quarto. No caminho, ela beijava, lambia e mordiscava o pescoço dele, enquanto livrava-se da gravata e camisa do smoking.

Continuaram vários minutos naquelas preliminares deliciosas. Ele deslizava a boca pelo pescoço e colo dela, enterrando-se entre os seios, beijando, mordendo, sentindo o calor e o cheiro inebriante que desprendiam de sua pele. Ela, por sua vez, descia as unhas pelas costas, peito e braços dele, sentindo os músculos tonificados, enquanto rebolava em seu colo, pressionando-se contra ele numa fricção prazerosa. Finalmente, voltavam para as bocas um do outro, línguas se movendo numa sensação familiar e extremamente excitante.

Ela então começou a desabotoar o cinto dele, depois a calça e se afastou, puxando-a pelas pernas junto com os boxers.

Voltou a beijá-lo: boca, pescoço, a concha da orelha, enquanto suas mãos desciam para manejar o músculo rijo. Jesse gemeu, e ela resolveu que estava disposta a torturá-lo.

"Vamos ver se eu tenho ou não minha aliança de volta." Ela disse, desafiadora, quando ele riu num misto de humor e prazer.

Sem nunca deixar os olhos dele, Rachel beijou e lambeu a virilha de Jesse, lentamente, enquanto ainda fazia movimentos para cima e para baixo, num ritmo que o enlouquecia. Foi aproximando sua boca com cuidado, lambendo os testículos e acariciando-os com delicadeza. Finalmente, começou a lambê-lo, iniciando pela base, subindo seu comprimento, até chegar á ponta.

Sua boca, então, envolveu todo o comprimento, para cima e para baixo, lentamente. Suas cordas vocais vibravam em torno dele, na mais doce tortura. Aos poucos, o ritmo foi aumentando, enquanto avançava cada vez mais fundo quando ele estocava, movimentando os quadris em direção à boca dela. Se para a maioria das mulheres isso era um incômodo, para ela era fácil e excitante, o que fazia Jesse sempre agradecer aos céus a falta de reflexo no esôfago dela.

Ele gemia de forma rouca, enquanto o corpo todo convulsionava com as sensações que somente ela lhe proporcionava. Finalmente, achou que tinha alcançado o paraíso quando ela lhe fez voar num orgasmo devastador.

Jesse ainda estava ofegante quando ela deitou-se de bruços ao seu lado, beijando-lhe os lábios. Rachel tinha um sorriso maroto quando falou baixinho: "E então, onde está minha aliança?"

Ele ainda não havia se recuperado completamente, mas soltou um riso gutural. Então, beijou a testa dela e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, de onde retirou o anel. Com carinho, sentou-se na cama e pegou a mão de Rachel, colocando a aliança de volta no dedo anelar. "Aqui está, no lugar de onde ela nunca deverá sair." E beijou a mão de Rachel. Ela sorriu e pulou no pescoço dele, beijando-o novamente com ternura.

Ele aproveitou-se da nova posição para puxar as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto suas mãos desfaziam o fecho do sutiã.

Com habilidade, começou a acariciar e beijar cada pedaço do corpo dela, com toques quentes e firmes. A boca dela estava inchada e extremamente convidativa e ele aproveitou-se ao máximo da oportunidade para beijá-la com ainda mais vigor.

Desceu pelo pescoço, colo, seios, tornando-os picos rijos. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas coxas e nádegas dela, em apertos possessivos. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto, enquanto ele se aproximava de seu ponto mais íntimo.

A calcinha de renda delicada já estava encharcada, quando ele empurrou Rachel contra a cama e, de uma só vez, com as duas mãos, rasgou-a pelas laterais. Sua boca acompanhou todo o corpo dela, alcançando seu centro e deliciando-se com os líquidos que emanavam dela. A língua e dedos dele variavam entre fricções preguiçosas, estocadas mais rápidas, fazendo-a se contorcer e gritar o nome dele, enquanto o orgasmo a alcançava.

Dessa vez, foi ele quem voltou para o lado dela, retirando o cabelo que se agarrava às faces suadas para beijá-la com ternura.

Ela, por outro lado, tinha outros planos.

"Foi realmente muito bom. Ainda mais agora, que minha mão está devidamente adornada." Ela disse, ainda seedutora.

"De fato, tenho que concordar." Disse ele.

"Mas, se eu me lembro bem, você disse que teríamos uma madrugada inteira de sexo avassalador." Ela olhou para ele, malícia estampada em suas feições delicadas.

"Sentindo-se insaciável?"

"Bom, é melhor se acostumar. Dizem que os hormônios da gravidez aumentam muito esse apetite. Mas, por hoje, acho que se trata apenas do fato de que eu recebi o prêmio com que sempre sonhei e tenho um _noivo_ muito gostoso nu ao meu lado que passou uma semana inteira do outro lado do país. Ninguém mandou, Jesse, você ser um burro arrogante bom de cama. Se os seus talentos se restringissem a cantar, dançar e atuar, não teríamos esse tipo de problema." Ela falou, sedutora, colocando-se por cima dele.

"E desde quando isso é um problema?" ele respondeu, a voz rouca de desejo no ouvido dela, após virar as posições, ficando por cima, pressionando sua ereção contra o centro de Rachel. "Além disso, mal posso esperar para desfrutar desses hormônios furiosos." E fechou a boca dela com a sua.

Recomeçaram movimentos familiares, naquela dança privada, até que ambos estavam exaustos e, finalmente, satisfeitos.

* * *

><p>Depois de um banho, os dois estavam abraçados na cama, conversando.<p>

"Você ainda não me contou como o Kurt descobriu. E qual a reação dele." Ele disse, sonolento.

"Bom, você sabe, ele me conhece. Não dá para esconder nada dele. Quando percebeu que eu vacilei à pergunta da repórter, se deu conta de que tinha algo que ele não estava sabendo. E ele já sabe sobre a gravidez também. E ficou histérico, é claro. E, provavelmente, quando chegar aqui amanhã, ele já terá o nosso casamento todo preparado para ser o evento do ano."

Riram juntos, relaxados.

Jesse então achou que era a chegada a hora. Afinal, nada havia saído como ele programara até agora e, no fim das contas, estava dando tudo certo. Esperava que isso fosse mais uma dessas coisas.

"Amor..." ele começou, sereno, tentando preparar o terreno.

"Sim...?"

"Tem algo que precisamos conversar. Sei que você está cansada e tudo, mas eu acho que não vou conseguir dormir se não falarmos sobre isso ainda hoje. Não é nada demais. É só que, eu estou meio ansioso com isso."

Rachel ficou preocupada com o que estava por vir, uma vez que, mesmo que, ele tentasse parecer despreocupado, ela o conhecia bem demais para perceber que sua voz tinha uma nota bem disfarçada de preocupação.

"Diga logo, Jesse, você está me preocupando." Ela começou a ficar tensa.

"Rach, é só que, bom, eles me convidaram para ser personagem regular na próxima temporada do Show. Me ofereceram contrato permanente em LA."

"Jesse! Isso é ótimo, não é? Você vai ter um contrato e..." então, ela percebeu onde ele queria chegar. "Vai ter que ficar morando em LA." a excitação diminuída exponencialmente.

"Bom, é isso. Por um lado, será ótimo para minha carreira e, financeiramente falando, também é uma oportunidade significativa. Mas será mais complicado fazer essa coisa de me dividir entre duas cidades."

Ela ficou muda. De repente, sentiu vontade de chorar. Eles planejavam se casar, estavam esperando um filho, mas, aparentemente, estariam separados por várias milhas de distância.

Jesse puxou Rachel para os seus braços, acomodando-a sobre seu peito.

"Olha, eu sei que você ama morar aqui em NY e atuar na Broadway, como você vem fazendo. Sempre foi seu sonho e tudo mais. Mas, eu te amo e, como disse mais cedo, quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. E eu, sinceramente, não gostaria de começar uma família à distância."

"Por isso, você quer que eu vá para LA com você." Ela respondeu, séria, sua mente absorvendo cuidadosamente cada ponto e cada consequência daquela conversa.

"Você poderia continuar trabalhando com teatro lá ou investir mais fundo na sua carreira em TV, música e cinema, uma vez que você foi tão bem sucedida quando o fez." Ele tentou se justificar.

Ela ficou calada um tempo, os pensamentos a mil: _Deixar NY. Morar longe de Jesse_. O silêncio dela estava preocupando-o.

"Rach, olha, amor, se você não quiser, mesmo, eu vou dar um jeito. Eu vou tentar ao máximo passar os finais de semana aqui. Ou eu vou voltar para o teatro de NY, fazer algumas audições."

Finalmente, ela falou: "Não é isso o que você quer, Jesse. Você quer fazer TV. Você quer estar em Hollywood." Era apenas conclusiva.

"Sim, mas estar perto da minha família é mais importante. _Vocês_ são mais importantes." Ele disse, acariciando a barriga dela e beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Rach, eu não estou te dando um ultimado ou algo assim. É só que, você já vai sair do show em breve, eu só pensei que, talvez, você pudesse considerar dar outro foco em sua carreira também, tendo em vista a sua versatilidade. Mas, lembre-se, jamais, eu estaria pedindo para você desistir de qualquer coisa por mim. Eu só quero que você pense. E nós daremos um jeito, seja como for."

"Você já assinou o contrato?" ela perguntou, um pouco aflita.

"Claro que não. Eu pedi a eles um tempo para considerar. Rachel, eu não não tomaria um decisão dessas sem conversarmos antes. Você faz parte da minha vida e o anel em sua mão é uma prova substancial disso. Nada mais natural que nós tomemos essa decisão juntos." Ele falou, segurando a mão dela e levando-a aos lábios.

Nesse momento, o coração dela se desmanchou. Jesse estava com ela e queria permanecer assim, mesmo que isso significasse abrir mão de algo que ela sabia que ele queria muito. Afinal, não foi por acaso que ele foi para a UCLA. Por mais que amasse o teatro e NY, Hollywood sempre foi o seu grande negócio. Assim, ela sabia que devia considerar o que ele estava lhe pedindo, com muita profundidade.

"Tudo bem. Eu pensarei. Mas, que tal dormirmos um pouco?" ela falou, num tom sereno.

"Concordo plenamente." Ele respondeu, sentindo-se relaxar pela voz dela.

Trocaram mais um beijo e, mesmo que ambos tivessem novas preocupações, caíram rapidamente no sono nos braços um do outro. Todos os demais problemas ficariam para o dia seguinte.


End file.
